


Photos

by Robron101



Series: Domestic One-Shots [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pictures, grumpy aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert wants a picture with his boyfriend but Aaron doesn't want to take one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> okay so it was a little rushed and you can tell by the hurried ending. Also to understand the reference to him smashing the first set of pint glasses you'll have to read my first fic in this series, Cuddling.

“Okay look at the camera,” Robert held his phone up, pushing his face against Aaron's and clicked the camera button. The flash blinded both of them for a second. Robert turned the phone around to look at the picture he captured. “Couldn't you even smile?” 

Aaron stared at Robert. He hadn't wanted to take the picture in the first place. They were having a quiet drink in the pub, enjoying their time together, when Robert had gone and ruined it by pulling out his phone. He had asked Aaron for a picture so he could set it as his wallpaper on his phone screen. He had said no, but Robert's whining was enough to set his nerves on edge until he'd caved and agreed to one picture. 

“You look grumpy. We're gonna take another,” he moved close back to Aaron who jerked away. 

“I said one, Robert,” he hated having his picture taken. “You can use that one or non at all.” 

“People are going to think you hate me,” Aaron just stared at him again. “Please, Aaron!”

“One more,” he sighed, “but that's it and you never ask me again!” 

“Fine, but you have to smile.” Aaron rolled his eyes but reached to pull Robert closer to him. Robert pushed the button that would flip the camera around so he could make sure Aaron was smiling. “Ready?” 

“Just take the damn picture,” Aaron snapped. He held the phone up and watched as Aaron smiled – slightly. 

“It looks like you're in pain,” Robert said and dropped the phone. 

“It's because I am,” Aaron muttered. He rolled his eyes as Robert stared at him. “I'll fucking smile. Let's just get this over with, yeah?” 

Robert leaned back over, pushing his face against Aaron's, and lifted the phone for a third time. He waited to see Aaron smile, but still it looked like he was frowning. He tried a different tactic. “Remember last night when you asked me to lick the ice cream off your chest?” Aaron thought back to that moment and couldn't stop the huge smile his lips formed. 

“That's it!” Robert shouted and looked into the camera, smiled, and snapped the picture. He pulled the phone back to look at the captured moment, and smirked. “Damn you look so good when you smile.” 

“You're a twat,” Aaron mumbled. He picked up his pint and took a big gulp. Robert lifted his phone real fast and snapped another picture of Aaron, catching him off guard. “Stop that!” 

Robert busted out laughing at the picture. Aaron's eyes were half closed, his mouth open, and he had a foam all in his mustache from his beer. “That's going on Facebook,” he showed the picture to Aaron. 

“Delete it. Now!” Aaron reached for Robert's phone but he snatched away before Aaron could get his hands around it. “Robert!” Aaron shouted and lunged across the booth at him. “Give me that damn phone!” Robert held the hand that was hold thing phone up in the air and was hold Aaron back with his free arm. 

Aaron was practically climbing on top of Robert. “Give me the phone,” he grunted, “give me the phone, Robert!” 

“No!” Robert pushed him away and jumped up from the booth. He ran across the pub with Aaron hot on his trail. 

“Get back here and give me that fucking phone!” Aaron shouted. Robert had ran for the door, he was about to run out when it opened and in walked Victoria. He dodged back as Aaron tried to grab at him. He lightly shoved him into Victoria – not enough to knock them down – but enough for Robert to slip away again. 

“Catch me if you can,” he called over his shoulder, taunting the younger man. Aaron steadied himself by using Vic shoulders. 

“What are you two doing?” She asked but Aaron ignored her; chasing after Robert again. He darted behind the bar and Aaron smirked when he had him trapped. 

“Give me that phone, Robert!” Aaron walked forward and Robert moved towards the door that led into the back of the pub. He jerked it open just as Aaron rushed at him. Robert looked over his shoulder, making sure Aaron didn't latch onto him, but by doing that he didn't see Chas who was standing on the other side of the door. He ran smack into something she was holding in her hands. Whatever she was holding crashed to the floor, the noise of shattering glass making both Aaron and Robert flinch.

Robert looked at his feet where a plastic drink tray was laying with about ten smashed pint glasses. Aaron grabbed the phone from Robert, deleted the embarrassing photo, before slipping it back into his hand. Robert didn't try to stop him, to scared of the look of wrath on Chas' face. 

This would be the second time Rob had been the cause of smashed pint glasses. The other time being when he'd accidentally scared Charity after Aaron had made him watch that stupid horror movie with him. 

“In here. Now!” Robert slid past her. Normally he wouldn't be afraid of Chas but seeing as he was the cause of a second accident, he was sure she was going to tear him a new one. “Oi, you too!” Aaron had tried to slink back to his table. He cringed before turning around and sliding past her just as Robert had. 

They took a seat on the sofa. Aaron was glaring daggers at Robert, his eyes saying; _see what you did? You got me in trouble, arsehole!_

“Alright. I'm very happy for you,” she was looking at Aaron as she spoke. “After everything you deserve something normal, but that doesn't mean you two can run around like children! One; you're too old to be acting that way, and two; you costing me money!” 

“He started it,” Aaron mumbled. 

“I don't care who started it! That's the second set of glasses you two have been the cause of breaking, and I'll be damned if they'll be a third set.” She turned to glare at Robert. “You're paying for those!” 

Robert rolled his eyes. “Why just me? He helped break them.” 

“I don't care. You smacked into me, you're the one paying.” She turned around and stormed back into the bar. 

“This all your fault,” Robert hissed at Aaron once Chas was gone. 

“Excuse me? You're the one who had to take that stupid photo of me.” 

“You're the one who had the fit about it.” 

“You're the one who started it with wanting a photo for your damn background. What are we sixteen?” 

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” Rob's words dripped with sarcasm. “So sorry that I wanted a photo of my boyfriend.” 

“You don't need one where I look like a damned fool,” Aaron spat. 

“Well it's gone now anyway,” Robert went to his photo gallery and sure enough the embarrassing photo of Aaron was gone, but the one of them together was still there. He set it as his background. “At least I have this one.” He held it up for Aaron to look at. 

“It is a nice photo,” he admitted. “Send it to me,” Robert smirked and sent him the picture through a message. 

“Can I put this one on Facebook?” 

Aaron sighed. “Sure.” 

“You know I believe there is some of that ice cream left,” Aaron raised on eyebrow and smirked. 

“Yeah?” 

“I'll get the ice cream and meet you upstairs,” he got up and left Aaron of the sofa and his phone on the table. Aaron snatched it up and headed upstairs. He wanted photos – he'd get 'em, they'd just be his own private ones.


End file.
